The Merc: the Elder's Revenge
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: The Elder's at the Dragon Temple are still pissed at Rouge but he has his own probles with Cynder so how will he cope. M for blood gore and a lemmon
1. Chapter One: Cynder's Needs

Chapter One: Cynder's Needs.

It has been a few weeks since I saved Cynder from the Edoc'sil and it seems that she has never been happier. But she refuses to come down in to the common room for a drink and a laugh. And of late she has been getting edgy.

Since I knew nothing of Dragonesses behaviour I asked J for some help. He looked dumb founded when I asked him.

"It's matting season, Rogue" he told me "And by the sounds of it Cynder's lonely."

I sat at the bar for a bit longer trying to think of something to do for her. But I had nothing. So I went upstairs to talk to her. I looked at the door thinking weather I should go in or not.

"_**Come on Rogue you destroyed the Edoc'sil for crying out loud! You should be able to help Cynder in some way."**_ Carefully I opened the door and found Cynder on the couch... Crying? I walked up to her and touched her on the shoulder. She wiped her nose with her arm and rested her head on the arm and breathed in quietly.

"Cynder, are you alright?" I asked her

"_**Sniff"**__, _"No I'm not", _**"Sniff"**_ I walked around to face her. It looked like Cynder had been crying since this morning when I went down stairs. _**"With no one liking her but me and J she must fell awful"**_

"Come here" I hugged her tightly then let I let her go. "I don't know how to help you through the Matting season but if you need anything, _***anything***_ you just ask me" she just looked at me and smiled. _**"I might regret this"**_I thought.

"How old are you?" the question had caught me off guard.

"I'm twenty-five. Why?"

"I'm twenty-three."

I had stopped reading Cynder's thoughts when we got back, but now with these questions she's asking me, maybe I should take a look. What I found wasn't all that surprising but rather sweet. She had a Deeping love for me, mainly because I saved her from the Keep but now with my statement earlier had made her more confident in that I loved her on a profound level. Also that she wanted me to be her mate, but she didn't have the courage to ask me. I smiled.

"Come on Cynder I know what you want to ask me." She tilted her head. "I can read your thoughts" her eyes widen in shock then she turned in to a deep shade of maroon. She looked at me lovingly but I couldn't take my eyes way from Cynder's green eyes.

"Rogue?" she asked me

"Yes?" I replied

"Um... Um..." it didn't look like she could say it. She wanted to but couldn't. Then..., "Rogue will you be my mate, for now and forever?"

I took a long slow breath and exhaled just as slow. Then I looked up in to her eyes once more. It would break her hart if I said no.

"Yes Cynder I will be you mate"

Her eyes sparkled and jumped on me hugging me tightly.

"No matter what happens" she looked at me "I will always stay with you"

"What about the missions?" she asked.

"They can wait. But first..." Then I kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter Two: Interruptions

Chapter Two: Interruptions

I was still holding Cynder in a tight embrace when I heard J calling to me via his thoughts.

"_**Rogue, I need help!"**_J's thoughts called. It sounded very urgent.

"Cynder," I whispered "J needs help." she got off me and nodded her head.

I checked the ammo in my Tavion and slowly approached the door to our room. I looked at Cynder behind me. She was sitting on the chair looking at me. Probable wondering if I would ask her to join.

"Coming?" I asked her. Cynder had a glint of power in her eyes. I smiled. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Thought you'd never ask" Cynder grinned as she got off the chair and walked behind me

"_**Rogue, there are five of them here and they look like the normal robbers."**_J called again.

I studded the thoughts of the Dragons in the room below where Cynder and I were standing.

"Right, there are two standing at the front door, another one of them is harassing J and the other two are coming up."I turned to Cynder. She nodded. She got ready to pounce like a huntress of the night.

I pulled out a Flash Bang grenade and throw it down stairs and told Cynder to cover her eyes. When the light faded a bit did we move on to help J. I took care of the two Dragons that were coming up the stair way with two quick shots to their heads and as the feel we moved down in to the common room.

Cynder took care of the raiders at the door. She jumped on the closest one with her claws extended and stuck the raider in the chest and ripped her claws with a bloody squelch then she beat the other one out the window with a powerful swing of the bladed edge of her tail. There was blood dripping off her tail. So Cynder started to clean herself.

The last raider looked at us both and held J by the neck as if intending him to be a used as a shield.

"Hold it right there" the Raider said "I'll kill 'em" he was shaking. _**"Defiantly a normal robber"**_

I looked at Cynder. She was sitting there cleaning her claws, so I turned to the Dragon that held J.

"If you were smart you would let our friend go" I started to lift my Tavion to shot him if he didn't.

"You aren't in a position to talk with me!" I looked at Cynder and she nodded. "Drop the weapon!"

I dropped my weapon to the floor and just as the Tavion hit the ground I pulled out one of my Glocks and shot J's holder in the head. The holder fell back on to the ground with sicking thud and a pool of blood leaking from the wound in his head.

J was rubbing his neckline were the arm had been "Cutting it a bit close weren't we?" he sighed as I went over to Cynder to see if she was alright. She nodded that she was fine.

I walked up to go and help J remove the bodies from the common room when the front door was bashed open. The robber that Cynder had smashed out the window was back for more.

He got two feet inside before Cynder raised her head back and with a roar of terror, she unleashed a stream on black fire that engulfed the Dragon whole. J and I watched as the robber fell to the ground with a clatter of bones. We looked at Cynder as she shot a smiled towards us.

"The power of darkness" I mumbled "I have only seen that power used only a few times in my life, but what you did, Cynder, only a master of the power could do" I shook my head as Cynder approached me.

"I'm just glad that she's on our side." J said as he sat there.

"You want to see what else I can do, to you, Rogue?" she asked in a lovingly tone.

J looked at me then slapped me on the back "Congrats to you both. But before you two lovers start your night of *****_**fun***_,could you help me dispose of the bodies?"

Cynder said she would as did I and in no time we were back up in our room to have some _***fun***_


	3. Chapter Three: Fun

Chapter Three: _***Fun***_

As we got up in to our room I placed the Tavion and my Glock on the bead side table so it won't get in the way and so I can reach them if I need to. I looked at Cynder and as she admired my body. I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"So Cynder, how do you want to do this?" I crossed my arms and lent on the table.

"Read my mind." She was toying with me, I was having fun. And so was Cynder.

"I would feel better if you told me, love" I had a wolfish grin on my face. I was going to enjoy this so much.

She got up off the bed and walked over to me "Take you cloths off and lie down" I did as I was told. Being good at following orders I would follow Cynder's any time of day... or night.

As Cynder lent over me she stroked every single one of my battle scars. I sighed lovingly.

"Wow you have been through a fare bit love" then she started to lick the scares that made me shiver in delight "I love you"

"I love you too" I stroked Cynder behind one the horns thinking how much damage one of those things could.

Slowly she moved down to where my member stood on end waiting ever so patently for some needed attention, but I grunted when Cynder painstakingly warped her maw around it. She slowly moved around and lowered herself down. I was already whimpering through the pleasure that I was feeling. I had never felt anything this before. Cynder continued like this until I started to yell, she pulled back and waited for me to return to normal. After a minute or two, I looked down and smiled at her.

"Holy shit, now that was, well... there are no words for it" I told her with a small sigh. She stood back up and kissed me gently, wanting to know how she did. I was happy and felt very pleased. We kissed again till we both needed breath.

"But now, my love, it is my turn." He growled to her. She smiled wryly and waited for me to make his move. I moved my right hand down to her right thigh and once I had a good hold of it if flipped her under me. I stared in to Cynder's eyes as my right hand continued its exploration to the middle of her legs. With two fingers I started to gently rub them around in a circle, enticing her to expose herself to me. She kept her scales there, mainly to mess with me, but she also felt a lot of pleasure from what I was doing. And Cynder's mental waves were crashing upon me with wave after wave of satisfaction. I then moved my mouth to the side of her neck, and gingerly licked at her scales at the side of face. She squirmed and giggled at what I was doing. I was tickling and pleasing her at the same time, and it made her a little out of control. She shuffled and moved about and couldn't keep herself still.

Cynder finally followed what I wanted and removed her scales, and watched me as I stopped licking her scales at the side of her face and ducked lower for a better view. My fingers traced around her slit, enticing small groans and whimpers out of her. After a bit of watching, I removed my fingers leaned in and licked the area that they were occupying. Cynder whimpered sharply and then went into a low growl as my tongue weaved its way around. Then I slid my tongue in, noticing the smooth walls inside of her that pulsed with her every heartbeat. She whimpered and groaned, lifting up one of her feet but putting it down shakily.

"Ro…Rogue…sto-stop making me…wait." Cynder groaned. I knew what she was referring to, and yet again I listened to her. I pulled my tongue back and stood back up. Cynder was dry by now and anything that was on her scales was the sweat from her pleasure. The second she was at least close to normal, she slid into position, stopping when she felt the hard tip of my member. She slid it into her slowly and carefully, trying to avoid any friction. When he was about halfway into her, she stopped and caught her breath. I felt her small waves of pleasure that flew through her body. I just felt good and enjoyed all of the pleasure I received. I was getting a little impatient, and after Cynder took her tenth breath, she pushed herself down making the rest of my member slip in to her, making her moan. I felt the waves become enormous, and crashed down upon Cynder as if she was in the middle of a tsunami.

"Rogue…AHH!" Cynder cried as she neared her climax. I saw that this was happening, so I decided to toy with her for a bit. I was moving in and out very slowly. Cynder enjoyed this even more, and growled at me, giving me the signal to do more. She whispered at first for me to go faster, and that statement then became part of her groans and whimpers. Slowly I sped up and drove into her; I was starting to feel something build up inside of me. I pushed myself in one last time when Cynder let out a yell that softened quickly and became a growling purr of pure pleasure. I was getting closer to the verge and got even closer when I felt Cynder's juices begin to flow over my groin. Cynder pushed me, making me fall onto my back, and I was going to bring her down with me. She let out a whimper as I rubbed on her wall roughly. When she was fully on top of me, she began to toy with me. She was trying to bring me to my climax, she was getting there too. She lifted herself off of me, and then dropped right back on top of me, bringing my member deeper inside. Cynder started to yelped at this, but saw that I was enjoying it thoroughly. I groaned and ran my fingers very softly all over her body, making her feel even more pleasure. She lifted herself higher this time, about three inches away, and dropped on top of me. She then lifted herself even higher, almost to half a foot, and then dropped. This pushed me right onto the edge, and Cynder saw this.

"I love you." She whispered as she moved around, shuffling on top of me.

"CYNDER…!" I cried as I reached my climax suddenly. Cynder didn't know about this for a second because she was in the air, but when she came back down, she felt me release into her. Warmth and love bloomed in her and spread quickly, giving off a great feeling of pleasure. I felt this physically and mentally. This induced a second climax from Cynder, and she cried out like me, except she yelled my name, and released herself. The mixture of our two liquids poured onto my stomach and dripped and streamed everywhere. I couldn't help but simply let a weak laugh go and turned over, dumping all of it onto Cynder. She growled at me and hugged me tightly, sharing the moment between the each other. My eyes then dragged down across Cynder's eyes as all of my strength was slowly being drained from my limbs and body. But I still had enough in me to pick Cynder up and place her in the bed, and then I followed after her.

I felt the same was happening to Cynder as her eyes closed and she purred at the feeling we shared. I kissed her on the lips then picked the blanket up and tossed it over us and lay down with her.

"I love you Cynder"

"I love you Rogue"

We both fell asleep in each other's arms. Enjoying our new bond that we had.


	4. Chapter Four Elder's Revenge

Chapter Four: The Midnight Attack

I was sleeping soundly with Cynder lying on my chest and she, herself, was snoring quietly, when I was awoken by the sound of feet shuffling below us in the common room. I extended my thoughts to the uninvited guest and found that he had broken in, but that was all.

"_**Strange, I should be able to pick up more than that"**_ it was odd.

The guest was moving slowly up the stairs and was unsheathing a sword**.**_**"So he wants to play eh? Ok let's play."**_

I placed my left arm over Cynder's head so she wouldn't get hit by a stray bullet and grabbed the Glock that was resting on the bedside table. I followed the slow movements towards our room's door. I aimed down at his legs so I wouldn't kill him, I wouldn't kill him until I got whatever information I need out of him. I opened up hearing the screams of pain from the Dragon outside. When the magazine was empty did I notice Cynder was tiring to get up. I move my arm.

"What the fuck?" I told her of the uninvited guest outside "Well then let's not keep him waiting" I agreed

I got dressed and reloaded my Glock and grabbed my Tavion and approached the ruined door. I looked at Cynder and nodded. I stepped back raised my right leg and breached the ruined door open. The door fragments were all over the Blue Dragon that was on the floor, bleeding below the waist. I aimed the Tavion at him as Cynder picked up his sword.

"Are we going to have any more trouble from you?" he shook his head.

I placed my Tavion on my chest and dragged the Dragon inside our room and put him on one of the table chairs. I got another chair and sat opposite him. I was tiring to read his thoughts but I couldn't get anything from him. So I asked him

"So you mind telling us what you were doing?" I couldn't work it out at all.

"I was hired to kill you both" my eye twitched "By the Elders at the Dragon Temple" I didn't expect him to talk so freely.

I got up and paced around the room tiring to think. _**"It must have been Saphira"**_I asked him. He told me it was her in deed. I sighed and looked at Cynder. She was fuming. _**"And tonight of all nights she attacks us, dam it!"**_I walked over to my wardrobe and picked up my PSG1 and loaded it then I turned to the table. The Blue Dragon looked at me.

"You know that it's a trap, right?" he said. He started to laugh and I wasn't I the mood for funny Dragons.

I pulled out one of my Glocks and raised the weapon to his head. His eyes widen in shook as I pulled the trigger. I put the weapon back in to its holster and looked at Cynder. She looked worried.

"Are you alright Hun?" I shook my head.

"That bitch Saphira has crossed me one too many times and now she has threatened you." For someone who was very pissed off I spoke very calmly "And tonight of all nights she tries to kill you!" Cynder grunted with agreement.

"So" I looked at her "How do you feel like a midnight attack on the temple for a little pay back?"

Cynder walked to the window and looked to the moon, then back to me. She raised the sword as to wield the blade with both hands and squeezed the handle and the blade came to life with dark fire. "Sure" I smiled at her. She smiled at me.

We left the tavern and while Cynder flew I ran along the roof tops. We stopped at the closest house to the temple. I pulled my PSG1 off of my shoulders and started to play sniper with no silencer. I wanted them all to know that were coming, coming for blood, their blood.

The guards had only a moment's notice of a small red dot before my PSG1's bullet passed through their heads. With all the guards down, Cynder and I moved in to the Temple. We walked right through the front door and in to a group of reinforcements. Cynder looked at me and I gave her the indication that she can deal with this lot.

"_**Like she needs the permission to do so!"**_ I thought with a smile.

Cynder moved forward with such grace and poise as she pointed the blade downwind as the black flames once again engulfed the blood thirsty edge. The guards raised their shields to defend themselves but no matter how hard their shields were, they were nothing to Cynder's fury. The blade passed through metal, bone, and organs. Nothing could stand up to her and live. When the last guard fell did we move on.

Again and again more guards fell to Cynder's blade and my Tavion. We cut down the forces until we reached the High Elder's chambers. I tried to open the door but it was locked. So I shot the door, raised my right leg and breached the door inwards. Two guards were protecting Saphira but were easily dispatched from this world with two gunshots.

"Why Saphira?" was all I could ask her.

"You didn't complete the job we assigned to you" She is still going on about it.

I sighed and shook my head. Then I looked to Cynder. She was as surprised as I was.

"Cynder" she nodded "You can take her out" she smiled and moved forward with the sword ablaze.

"What!" Saphira yelled.

"You disturbed out night of love making and now you are going to pay for it." Cynder said to her.

I turned and looked outside to see if anyone else was coming to help Saphira. Then I heard Saphira's scream stop with a gurgling sound. I turn back to Cynder as she pulled the blade out of the carcass and wiped the blade of with the bed covers.

She walked back over to me and kissed me deeply then looked me in eye. "Let's go home"

We had no trouble with anyone as we walked to the tavern..

As Cynder and I walked up the stairs of the tavern we found J standing at the door to our room scratching his head.

"What's up J?" Cynder asked him. J was startled by her voice.

"What happened in here?" he looked from Cynder to me and back again.

We told J about the dead Blue Dragon's tail and our attack on the Dragon Temple. He shook his head amazed at what we done.

"You both know that they will now send more Dragons after you for killing Saphira. Don't you?"

I shrugged "Saphira crossed me one too many times, and tonight of all night as well" J wolfishly grinned

"I know I could hear the both of you from down stairs." He laughed. Cynder blushed and I smiled, then I changed the topic.

"Ok then, we'll get rid of the body and then we'll get some sleep and talk about it in the morning"

He nodded and helped us clean up then we all went back to bed.

"Were we really that loud?" Cynder asked.

"Must have been, these walls are a few inches thick so the other residents don't have to hear anyone else going at it." She laughed then snuggled up close to me and went to sleep. Later I followed suit.


	5. Chapter Five: A New Face

Chapter Five: A New Face

The sun shone in my eyes as I woke. I sat up and scratched my head as I looked at Cynder and sighed. I took the sword that Cynder used last night and went down stairs. J was already up cleaning glasses

"Isn't that Cynder's?" he asked pointing at the sword.

"Yeah she needs one that suits her and a full set of armour. If she's going to come with me on missions, she needs gear to defend herself." I handed him the sword.

"Closing time she will need to come down stairs with me so she can pick for herself" I nodded and took my seat at the edge of the room. And I started to clean my weapons. By the time I finished with the two Glocks Cynder had come down stairs. I waved her over and she sat down with me.

"Is this all you do?" she asked

"Pretty much, well this and have a drink every now and then" J was walking to the door and opened it so that any costumers could come and go as they please.

Few walked in seemingly taking no notice to us. But then there was a Dragon walking through the doors with more on his mind then just buying a drink. His scales were Purple; the colour was very rare in any of the Dragon realms. I pointed him out to Cynder and we both watched him as her walked up to the bar were J stood.

"I'm looking for a Black Dragoness and a human and I was told that you could help me" J just stood there cleaning a glass, taking no notice to the Dragon's question. "I asked you a question and I like it to be answered" J put the glass down and looked at him.

"Can't help you I'm afraid" the Dragon tilted his head "I haven't heard of any Black Dragonesses or humans in these parts, sorry"

The Purple Dragon sighed, turned and looked over the common room. I pulled my Tavion up off the seat and loaded it just in case. His eyes finished their survey of the room with us. I grinned at him daring him to do something that would give us reason to attack him. I looked at Cynder a powerful look stood in her eyes as well.

He walked over to us and stood there "Mind if I take a seat?" he asked.

I put my Tavion on the table and offered him the seat that the gun was resting on.

"Who are you and what's more important what do you want?" I looked to Cynder. She stared at the Dragon fierily.

"My name is Spyro and as to why I am here is your attack on the Dragon Temple last night. All I want to know is why."

"Saphira the head Elder?" he nodded.

"They found her corps after you left. What about her?" Spyro asked us.

"She tried to kill me while we slept" Cynder provided. Spyro looked at her.

"Saphira hired her own merc and set him lose on us. A pity for him really." Spyro looked at me "I cut him down even before he got to our door"

"'Your' door?" he asked "Your living together?"

"Yea so, what's it to you?" Cynder asked him. I grinned at her attitude.

"Oh, well then we got a problem. With you two killing an Elder, both of you with have to be sent to the dungeons"

"You will have to fight us both and you will not win" I told him. He smiled.

"Oh I think I could take you both out, if it must come to that."

I started to laugh then stopped and sighed; I pulled out one of the Glocks and aimed the weapon at his head.

"In this gun is, thirty 9mm rounds. More than enough to kill anything that moves in one shot." He looked at me and grinned. He didn't believe me.

I aimed the weapon at one of his legs and shot him. The looks of pain and his screams were enough to make me smile. "Believe me now?" he nodded "Good" I rose from my seat and put the barrel to his head "I don't want to kill you. But I will if you come near us again do you understand?" again he nodded.

I looked at everyone else in the room. And picked the dragon up and took him down stairs so I could take the bullet out of his leg. Cynder came with me. When we got there I got the things ready that were necessary to remove a bullet.

"Cynder come with me" I took her in to the armoury "If you are going to come with me on missions like last night I would like to know that you can defend yourself." She looked at me "You can pick you own armour and weapons and when you're done come and show me" she nodded and when off like a young Whelp in a candy store.

I turned to Spyro and took up a pair of tweezers. Spyro couldn't stop moving so I slapped him agented the side of the head

"Don't move or you're going to hurt yourself more then you already are" he stopped moving so I could get to work. I found the bullet next to the bone "this will hurt so bite on this" I put some leather in his mouth.

"1, 2, 3!" I pulled the bullet out and the Dragon moaned in pain. I stitched the wound back up then told him to leave. He got up and hobbled up the stairs.

"_**That Dragon is going to give us so much trouble" **_I thought. _**"I**_ _**should have killed him."**_

"Rogue, come here!" Cynder called. She sounded very happy.

"_**Oh this should be good"**_I thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter Six: Training

Chapter Six: Training.

As I walked in to the Armoury I saw Cynder flexing her claws through a pair of gauntlets testing them for flexibility and comfort. I looked over her slender body starting from the feet all the way to her horns.

She wore black armour that was recovered after one of my missions before I met Cynder. Her calves had a steel plate that had spikes just below the knee as my eyes rose, her forelegs also had steel plates but they were in to pieces on the front and one on the back of her leg. Her tail was also covered except the bladed edge. Her back was also covered but had room enough for her wings to move freely. Her shoulders were covered like her lower legs and held spikes of their own.

Cynder turned to me and her chest armour was a solid plate formed for a quick style of offensiveness and also provided a strong defence. But what she was missing was a helm. And I knew the one that would fit her. As I walked down the small halls I found what I was looking for in a small box. A helm made from dark crystals and another made from white crystals. I took them back and show Cynder.

"Wow" she said "there amazing where did you get them"

"I was on one of my missions and I had saved a family from destruction and theses were their reward to me"

I handed her the Black helm. When she placed on her head it seemed out of shape then to our surprise the helm reformed as if to fit Cynder's head perfectly. Now that she had the gear I stated to wonder how long could she stand agented me?

I walked over to the sword rack and found a sword that should fit Cynder well. I handed the sword to her and Cynder like it. The blade was balanced well with the handle. I told her to wait here for a moment.

I walked over to one of the highest shelves and pick an old wooden box up and set the box down on the ground. I unlocked the box and pulled out two, white rune short swords. Cynder gasped when I showed her the blades telling her that I had forged them myself.

I showed her to a duelling arena that I and J made some time ago.

"What are we doing here?" Cynder asked.

I turned to Cynder with a grin "I want to know the full extent of you fighting abilities" she nodded and pulled the sword that I gave her "But the first to fall treats the other to a night of pleasers"

"I always did like a challenge"

"Then let us begin"

We moved to the arena and bowed. The pulled our weapons and started.

Cynder charged me with the blade pointed down wind and brought around only to be stopped by one of my rune blades. My counter attack disarmed her as I kick the blade out of her hands as the other white blade passed her neck and I brought her close to my face as I kissed her.

"You would have died if I was anyone else." I let her go "now pick up your sword and try again"

"How did you do that?' she asked

"Years of training." She tilted her head "Just in case I ran out of bullets"

We continued like this for the rest of the day. I constantly bet Cynder for she couldn't find any flaw in my armour. She was relieved that I stopped after the twentieth time I beaten her. But still I hadn't dropped her on the ground. Cynder wouldn't have the strength so I decided to do it for her and making her relaxes a bit. I smiled at her and picked her up armour and all. We walked up past the common room and said good night to J and went to bed.


	7. Chapter Seven: Some Times They Come Back

Chapter Seven: Some Times They Come Back For More

I was about to take Cynder's new Armour off her and to help her to relax when J's thought came to me

"_**Rogue the Purple Dragon is back and he brought friends along to the party!" **_

I looked at Cynder. She was in no condition to fight anyone.

"Cynder J needs help and this time I need you to stay up here." Cynder shook her head but I pushed her back down "You are too weak now to fight. Let me deal with this" her weariness caught up with her as she finally nodded.

"You had better come back" I promised her that I would.

I didn't want to use my guns but the white rune blades. They hadn't tasted the blood of anyone for a very long, long time.

As I left the room three dragons confronted me with naked blades. I ducked and dodged left and right and slowly dispatched them all to the underworld. The fist died with one of my blades in his throat then was used as I shield as one of the others tried to stab me from behind. I sidestepped the corps and the blade and landed one of the rune swords in the neck of the second one as I pulled the blade out of its sheath the last one tried to run me through and just as I did to Cynder I side stepped the edge but instead of letting the blade pass his neck I placed it within.

I looked to the white blades as I remembered why I put them away so long ago; with theses blades made me became bloodthirsty and fought like a demon on a rampage. That is what I needed to win this fight. Without a moment's thought I ran down stairs and meat the force that Spyro had brought with him

"So at last he reviles himself, Rogue" he grinned "A human with the strength and speed of a dragon but what of the resistance to the elements" and as one Spyro and his friends realised charged beams at me.

I smiled as the beams found their way to me as I stood there and took the power. When they were done they were shocked to see that not only that I was still standing but I left of an aura of hatred, power and the will to defend the ones that I love.

"_**I said that no matter what I wouldn't let anything happen to Cynder and destroy anyone or thing that dears to threaten her"**_ J was just as shocked as the rest of them but what he witnessed next was enough to make him fear me for the rest of his life.

As if I was one with the two swords in my hands I rushed forward and sheathed a blade in my nearest enemy and as if the blood the flowed across my hand wasn't enough I unsheathed the blade and slit his neck wide open. I didn't waste any time in killing the next but his fate was far worse than that of his comrade. He had no time to react as I positioned the blade below his groin area and brought the blade up through his scales, his bone up across his maw and just to make sure he was dead I spun around behind him and cut the back of his neck. The blood that fell sprayed the wall in the colour of gore as it stained my hands.

Spyro would have been next to fall but I was going to kill him last. He was going to pay for tiring to take us out.

The next one was more than ready for me but didn't know the full extent of my hatred for them. He raised a sword above his head and brought it down. I was aiming for his neck when both blades struck but mine proved stronger and broke the Dragon's only weapon. As my blade found its intended mark the edge passed through the neck and I placed the handle to my heart. The Dragon didn't think he was dead yet so I spun around and kicked the Dragon's head off the last of their comrades tired to make a run for it. He didn't get far as I used the rune sword in my left hand as a throwing knife and with the precision for an expert I got him in the back of the head. Just as he was about to fall I ran and grabbed hold of his neck and kept him up right. I could still fell his pulse so I ended his torment. I used the blade in my right hand and placed it and slid the sharp edge across his neck.

As the last of Spyro's goons fell to my short swords did I at last turned to him. He looked like someone so pitiful that I shouldn't even both killing him. But if I let him go he would be back with even more Dragons and I might not be able to beat them. I walked up to Spyro and placed a blade agented his throat

"You will die now Spyro so you don't trouble us later" Just before I slid the sword across his neck he spoke.

"More will come when they learn of my death" I smiled

"Then let them come, they will die all the same" and with that I cut his throat.

"_**It's over... for now"**_ I looked at J who was still tiring to recover from my bloody rampage.

I cleaned my rune swords and sheathed them. I walked over to J and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You alright J?" he looked at me and laughed.

"Yea I'll be fine what about Cynder, why wasn't she down here with you?" he tried to smile but couldn't

"I left her in bed. She was tired and need rest" he nodded.

"Then you should get back to her then." I nodded and left.

I went up stairs and found my way in to our room. Being paranoid I placed two fingers agented the side of her neck; I could still feel her pulse. I felt relived and went and washed the gore off me then I went to bed thinking;

"_**When will they ever leave us alone?"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names: Cynder and Spyro but I do own the other names, Rogue, J and Saphira and the Edoc'sil. Thank you all for reading and more tales will soon be up but I have to come up with more ideas so till then Saruman Darkfang over and out. **


End file.
